


Scream for Ice Cream

by Waruitenshi



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Eldritch, Ice Cream, M/M, Monsters, Slash, Summer, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: It’s unbearably hot and Flug desperately needs ice cream. But he ends up enjoying it more than he probably should, much to Black Hat’s delight. Black Hat/Dr. Flug. Slash ya’ll!





	Scream for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I kept seeing fanart for Villainous on Tumblr and had to find out if that was some kind of cartoon or something. When I was very delighted to discover that it was and then watched all the episodes and clips I could find and then read a bunch of fanfics about it, I wanted to try my hand at writing it. X3 I hope ya'll like it! It was fun to write. If I find people like it, I'll try to write more for this fandom and pairing when I'm not working on my other fics. ^_^

It was in the heat of Summer, and a sweltering one at that. Outside you could actually fry an egg on the sidewalk. Flug had tried the other day just to see if such a thing was possible. Even down in the air conditioned lab, Dr. Flug found it unbearably hot.

All he wanted to do was focus on his work, but he found he simply couldn’t. Not when his goggle lenses kept fogging up with the way he was sweating so much. Even his paper bag was suffering; all sweat saturated and clinging uncomfortably to the skittish scientists face.

Flug heaved an exasperated sigh and set down the tool he was trying to use after the seventh time of accidentally stabbing himself due to perspiration compromised vision . Lifting himself up out of his chair with a bit of effort due to the lazy and heavy feeling the heat was having on him, Flug went to get cleaned up in the bathroom attached to his lab.

After a nice cool shower, and deciding not to replace his bag, goggles or gloves for now, he did feel a lot better. But now he was craving something cold and sweet, so he headed up to the kitchen.

Flug knew he needed to finish the project soon, and avoid upsetting Black Hat, but he couldn’t do that if all he could think about was fainting from the heat, lack of sleep from how hard he’d been working so far, and eating ice cream.

Surely one sweet treat wouldn’t be so much to ask? Right…? Flug sure hoped that was the case anyway. He was relieved and delighted to find the freezer still had frozen treats and that Demencia or 5.0.5. Hadn’t gobbled them up.

Fetching a tasty grape popsicle from the freezer and going to enjoy it at the kitchen table, Flug sighed happily as he unwrapped the treat. He opened his mouth and languidly licked at it; closing his eyes to better savor it.

Flug wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stand the hellish heat. Black Hat grumbled all manner of threats and curses under his breath; wondering how much effort it would take to destroy the sun and if it would be worth it.

He vaguely recalled Flug telling him it wasn’t and that the planet needed the sun or it would freeze over. When it came to matters of science, he did trust his doctor to know what he was talking about.

Otherwise what was the point in hiring him? Apart from taking great pleasure in frightening the skittish man and having the nerdy piece of eye candy around for Black Hat alone to enjoy and fantasize about when he had the time.

And while the idea of cold verses the heat was tempting and the horrific implications it would have on other people, Black Hat disliked the idea of being stuck in an eternal arctic hell if he had to suffer alongside the idiots that inhabited the rest of the planet.

So no… probably not worth it. If it caused more problems for the demonic salesman than it would the ones he wanted to inflict suffering and anguish upon, Black Hat didn’t deem it at all interesting and filed the thought away for later consideration.

It didn’t help that in this heat he felt as lazy as he did agitated. Black Hat hummed thoughtfully and got the idea to have some ice cream. And so, he ventured to the kitchen in a less annoyed mood at the prospect of indulging in something that might offer him some relief from the heat.

Black Hat didn’t expect to find the doctor in there, apparently having the same idea. But that wasn’t made the vile villain halt dead in his tracks. No… What he did NOT expect, was the startlingly mesmerizing sight of Flug sitting at the kitchen table without his bag, bulky gloves, or goggles _while_ giving the almost black purple cylindrical treat in his hand the sort of treatment Black Hat was _positive_ wasn’t at all decent for such a public area of the mansion.

Flug had his eyes closed, enjoying himself as he let his mind relax; sliding the popsicle lazily in and out of his mouth. His pink tongue flicking out every now and then to lick any stray stickiness from his lips or to snake along the bottom of the frozen dessert.

The skittish scientist was completely unaware of how lewd his way of savoring the popsicle was or that he even had an audience, who was quite captivated by the sight. Black Hat said nothing. He didn’t want to startle his cute scientist and miss out on such a rare opportunity to possibly tease Flug about it later.

But for now… Black Hat smirked devilishly as he carefully took a seat across from Flug; easily able to move as silently as a shadow and use his powers to undo his zipper. He freed his already half hard length from the currently too confining clothing and began to leisurely stroke himself in time with Flug’s own motions.

The slurping, sucking and licking noises and contented little moans of pleasure Flug was making sounded so wonderfully sinful to the vile villain as Black Hat tried to hold back a growl; biting his bottom lip until it began to bleed.

Though the pain and symphony of sounds only added to the pleasure his doctor was already giving him in his own way. Black Hat could not help but to envy that damn frozen bit of confectionary every time pale pink lips wrapped around the length of it and sucked it in greedily.

A few sensationally silent minutes passed, and Black Hat felt he was getting close, just a little bit… more, and…

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEH!” The shrieking harpy squeal of Demencia approaching made the demonic salesman’s visible eye twitch dangerously; half tempted to destroy her and the other half set on unspeakable torture BEFORE destroying her for ruining his fun.

“S-sir…?” He heard the scientist stutter and turned in time to see the adorably wide eyes on the mans very red face; his pale, slightly plump lips from eating, faintly tinted purple from the dye in the ice cream, but it gave Black Hat the image that they were lightly bruised and made him want to be the one who put them there.

Black Hat growled, and Flug shivered and squeaked, but not entirely out of fear. The villains growl was not angry, so much as it was predatory and darkly lusty with the hungry way he was now eying the scientist as if _Flug_ were the tasty treat.

That fork tongue slid out and flicked over shark teeth and dark lips, and Flug felt his face heat up exponentially as his heart felt like it would burst from his chest when his mind idly thought of how Black Hat’s dark skin reminded him of the color of his grape popsicle.

Flug swallowed at the sight of his devilishly handsome boss sitting across from him, apparently having been touching himself as he watched the doctor eat. Though why, Flug had no idea. Not that he was complaining… He just wished he was wearing his bag and goggles to hide the fact that he was blushing and staring at the sinful salesman’s erection. Or the fact that it made him unconsciously lick his lips.

Black Hat growled again and put himself away as he stood up hastily. He fetched a few popsicles from the freezer and formed a few black tentacles to hold them, then grabbed Flug by the wrist and started dragging him along; an unreadable grin on his face that had Flug more turned on than worried or frightened as Demencia raced by with 5.0.5. chasing playfully after her with a pillow.

When they entered the upper level where Flug knew Black Hat’s room resided, which was OFF LIMITS to everyone except Black Hat of course, he couldn’t help asking “U-um, S-sir, Black Hat…? Wh-where are we g-going?” After all, the monstrous man did have a look like he wanted to eat him whole not but moments ago.

Black Hat paused and turned to smirk wickedly as he pinned Flug roughly against the wall. He took one of the popsicles from a tendril and drug it over one of the scientists shirt covered nipples; making him gasp and blush as he leaned into the cool feeling against his heated flesh.

“Why… to make you _scream_ for ice cream, of course, my _dear_ Flug!” Black Hat purred promisingly, before leaning in and claiming the gasping mans lips with his own; delighting in the sweet way Flug tasted when he pushed that snakelike tongue into the shy mans mouth to explore it for a bit.

When they finally parted, both were breathing a little irregularly; Flug more so than Black Hat obviously. Flug was flushed and a whole new kind of hot and bothered, but couldn’t help smiling at the devilish grin his boss was giving him. “O-oh! Y-yes Sir!” He chirped breathily.

And with that, Black Hat pulled Flug into his bedroom; locking the doors behind them, as the devil and his doctor tried out a few more fun ways to beat the heat.

* * *

 

**_~The End~_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope it was a good fic LoL. I decided to leave the rest to ya'lls imagination and try my hand at writing a short fic that didn't end up x-rated. And this is as close as I can get apparently. X'D


End file.
